Calvo
by Skadiatus
Summary: Rin se aburre y es la presencia de Seitaro lo que la ayuda a sobrellevar un poco mejor la demoledora rutina de la universidad para, al mismo tiempo, hacerle darse cuenta de que quiere lanzarse, bucear y alcanzar el fondo de los sentimientos que tiene por él. ¿Lo conseguirá algún día? One-shot del juego de horror y aventura hecho por Uri con la herramienta Wolf RPG Editor.


Hace tiempo que no sueño que estoy bajo el agua, y la verdad es que no lo echo de menos. Han pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez que tuve un sueño así, y creo que últimamente ya no sueño, o quizá es que no me acuerdo de lo que sueño cuando duermo por la noche. Para variar, cuando estoy despierta y me aburro me gusta entretenerme pensando en cosas. A veces me imagino que no tengo a Yuka para aconsejarme y que no sé qué coño ponerme cuando tengo que ir a un lugar que no es la universidad. Pienso en Yuuta, en el coche nuevo que se ha comprado y en lo orgulloso que está de él, aunque incluso él ha tenido que ponerse de acuerdo con nosotros en algo: nada de viajes en coche durante una temporada, y de excursiones a la montaña menos. Me gusta pensar en Yuka y en Yuuta, pero al final siempre acabo pensando en él.

Pienso en Seitaro.

Una luz poco tenue me traspasa los párpados y me obliga a abrir los ojos, adoloridos. Me cercioro de que sigue sin haber ni rastro de agua por ninguna parte. Estoy en mi cama... Apago el despertador del móvil con la pereza que va de la mano de un lunes cualquiera y solo al mirar la hora es cuando caigo en la cuenta de algo: llego tarde a la universidad.

Salgo de casa echando leches. A pesar de la modorra, soy capaz de distinguir la fachada cuyo color sigue la línea de un gris monótono que no hace más que recordarme a alguien. Seitaro se va a enfadar. Corro por los pasillos y me apresuro a llegar lo más pronto a clase. A ser posible, me gustaría evitar al menos la bronca del profesor. Pero cuando entro por la puerta resulta que el susodicho ha decidido llegar pronto y ya está dando el coñazo con su apasionante clase de historia: mala suerte. Me deslizo ágil y veloz por el pasillo de la clase aprovechando que está de espaldas. Mis compañeros me miran con indiferencia. Se oye algún que otro cuchicheo de fondo y el eco que produce la tiza al darse de bruces contra la pizarra por enésima vez. Estoy acostumbrada a llegar tarde; es relativamente sencillo y a la vez muy tentador eso de saltarse los horarios de las clases que no me interesan y perturbar el orden preestablecido por el calvo perfecto cuya cabeza evidentemente no calva ubico en el lugar de siempre. Intuyo una bronca por parte del profesor, así que me muevo más rápido entre mesas y sillas. Uno se queja porque no le dejo copiar. Le mando a hacer puñetas en voz baja y por fin me siento al lado de Seitaro. Y le sonrío.

—Qué. ¿Preocupado porque no llegaba?

—Llegas tarde.

Parece enfadado. Le pongo morritos.

—¿No me has echado de menos?

—Shhh...

Me mira mal. Yo le observo mientras coge apuntes, y hago como que copio. Los apuntes de Seitaro son la segunda cosa más perfecta que existe después de él. Si estudiara con sus apuntes estoy segura de que aprobaría todos los exámenes con buena nota. Pero da la casualidad de que no estudio. Aun así, es perfecta la forma en la que Seitaro hace sus apuntes: están cuidadosamente ordenados; la letra, recta y legible, marca con claridad su estilo. Las hojas están muy limpias y las tiene bien organizadas. Él tiene todo lo que yo no tengo, pero yo le tengo a él. Y me gustaría creer que va a ser así para siempre. Me gustaría creer que él va a estar siempre conmigo. Me gustaría...

Veo una mano agitarse delante de mi cara. Es la suya. Sabe que me he perdido y que no estoy prestando atención. En realidad, nunca me pierdo —o solo a veces—, y siempre estoy prestando atención, pero no a las explicaciones del profesor. ¿Tanto te cuesta entender eso, calvo? Estoy prestándote atención a ti y a tu cara de estudiante apasionado de la historia de Japón, la hora más soporífera de toda mi vida. El día en que los astros se alineen o llegue un profesor que esté más bueno que tú —lo que suceda primero, pero no creo que nada de eso suceda—, me dignaré a prestar un poco de atención.

—Sí, sí. ¿Por dónde vamos?

Seitaro me indica la respuesta. Él me orienta, como si fuera una brújula. Pero no puedo encontrar el norte en las clases de historia si lo pierdo de forma constante con él. Por eso nunca me entero de nada. O no quiero enterarme. Miro a mis compañeros. Me he dado cuenta de que a Seitaro no se le acercan mucho otras chicas. Los demás, a excepción de Yuka y Yuuta, deben de pensar que yo soy su novia. Y yo solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría que eso fuera verdad, que Seitaro fuera mi novio y que yo fuera la novia de Seitaro. He pensado en decírselo a Yuka, en decirle que Seitaro me gusta. Pero me da vergüenza. Además, no sé cómo demostrárselo si lo único que hago es darle patadas en el estómago. Yuka es muy guapa y también muy inteligente, quizá sospeche que detrás de cada golpe que le doy a Seitaro hay algo más... Pero, ¿de qué me sirve a mí que Yuka lo sepa, si quien yo quiero que se entere es Seitaro? O a lo mejor no. Mientras tanto y mientras hago el tonto, mordisqueo un bolígrafo y le miro intensamente, como cuando tengo mucha hambre y veo una hamburguesa con doble de carne y extra de queso. Es muy guapo. Tiene el porte de un universitario buenorro, pero Seitaro no es de ese estilo. Es más bien un _nerd_ con el pelo gris —es un calvo prematuro— salido de alguna extraña película de detectives... Es un tío un poco raro, pero a mí me gusta mucho. Admiro la capacidad que tiene para amar tanto las cosas aburridas y que no le interesan a nadie. Por supuesto, a mí tampoco me interesan. Pero creo que podrían llegar a interesarme solo por el hecho de que le interesan a él. Dicho sea de paso, me pregunto cuál será su interés amoroso. No habla con muchas personas, así que he de suponer que realmente no le gusta nadie... Es un tío raro de verdad. Pero no puedo negar que me gusta.

Dos horas es el tiempo que tarda la soporífera y aparentemente interminable clase de historia en llegar a su fin. No me he dormido. He sobrevivido a la dura batalla contra el sueño, y hay otros pringados que no. Me siento bien, y todo gracias a Seitaro. Debería sopesar la idea de convertirse en una materia de la universidad. Me matricularía mil veces en la asignatura de Seitaro Wakasugi, pero creo que la suspendería. Lo bueno: la matrícula me saldría gratis. Y el almuerzo también. Corro como una descosida en dirección a la cafetería de la universidad, porque no hay voz que grite más fuerte que la de mi estómago hambriento ni nada que me llame con más fuerza que el almuerzo en sí a las dos de la tarde. Yuuta y Yuka ya están allí. Como con ellos y con el hambre que me atormenta desde hace horas, y hasta repito. Creo que la Era Meiji hace que me entren los períodos de hambre más brutales de la historia.

El que tiene algo más de educación —y un estómago diferente al mío— es Seitaro, y lo primero que hace cuando nos alcanza es preguntar cómo ha ido la clase. No me mira, pero yo sé que está buscando el momento adecuado para echarme la bronca por haber llegado tarde. Seitaro es muy listo, pero a veces me da la impresión de que no me entiende. Yo no tengo la culpa de que la asistencia y la puntualidad solo cuenten en horas que no tienen nada que ver con la del almuerzo.

A la salida y, como no puede ser de otra manera, me canta las cuarenta. No hay ni una sola persona que se extrañe al vernos discutir. Ni siquiera los profesores lo hacen.

—Me quedé dormida, Seitaro. Sí... Tengo un despertador de mierda.

—Como tú.

Nos insultamos. Pero él, por idiota, es quien pierde, porque concluyo la discusión con mi argumento más eficaz: modular un par de eructos.

—Joder, Guarrazaki... No se te puede decir nada.

—Ni que yo te hubiera pedido que me hables.

Pero hay algo que sí quiero que me diga. Quisiera no limitarme a ser solo una chica mono para él, aunque ya de por sí ser algo y no simplemente «mono» a secas —ha dejado de llamarme así. Menos mal— ya significa algo para mí. ¿Significa algo para ti, Seitaro? A las puertas de la universidad nos despedimos de Yuuta y Yuka y a mí me toca quedarme un poco más con el calvo de mis sueños. Echada ya la bronca, estoy segura de que ahora lo que quiere es vengarse de mí porque no he parado de mirarle durante toda la hora de clase y eso ha debido de ponerle nervioso. ¿Le habrá molestado? Me mira a los ojos como si el resto de mi ser fuera transparente o, dicho de otro modo, como si yo misma hubiese quedado reducida a un par de ojos que ahora le están mirando; se han tirado a la piscina. Me zambullo en su mirada azul. Profunda. Serena.

Estoy bajo el agua, Seitaro. Y no es un ningún sueño.

Seitaro. ¿Me dejarás tocar tu fondo? ¿O me sacarás antes de que pueda hacerlo?

Si no puedo tocar fondo, al menos quiero que me dejes ahogarme en tu mirada. Me gustan tus ojos, Seitaro.

Siento que me hundo y es él quien me saca del agua. Otra vez. Vuelvo a la tierra. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo, Seitaro? Haces que parezca que no te quiero, pero en realidad es por tu culpa, porque no te dejas querer. Dicho sea de paso, no tengo ni idea de por qué nos hemos quedado mirándonos tanto tiempo. Yo casi había tocado fondo. Él ha debido de hacerlo antes que yo; en mis ojos ha tenido que ver y darse cuenta de que me gusta, porque el azul del agua es en realidad un color transparente. Si no lo ha visto en mis ojos, debe de estarlo viendo ahora mismo en el resto de mi cara que, de repente, creo que vuelve a existir. Y siento que me quema.

—Yamamono, estás en Babia.

No. Estoy enamorada de ti.

—Cállate, calvo.

Y te quiero.

—No soy calvo.

Calvo, me gustas.

—Y yo no soy un mono. ¡Pero tú sí que eres un calvo...!

Le asesto un codazo porque bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero que eche de menos mis muestras de cariño y me echo a andar detrás de él. Nadie nos ha visto y nadie nos ve. Nos hemos vuelto invisibles; el amor es así. Pero a mí me da la impresión de que cada día nos vemos mejor. Algún día tocaré tu fondo, Seitaro. Nos ahogaremos juntos el uno en el otro, porque algún día no habrá nada que me lo impida y a ti no te quedará más remedio que hacerme un hueco en tu corazón. Y yo te aseguro que nunca querrás sacarme de ahí.


End file.
